


Только один раз

by bravo_Stiles (Lorgo)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 20:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorgo/pseuds/bravo_Stiles
Summary: — Постарайся быть внимательнее — кинул Оби-Ван через плечо. — Кажется, я уже говорил тебе, что твой разум должен быть чист во время боя.— Я рад бы, учитель, — отозвался Энакин неожиданно серьезно, — но рядом с вами этотаксложно.





	

**Author's Note:**

> написано для WTF Obi-Wan Kenobi 2017

Остановив световой меч в дюйме от носа Энакина, Оби-Ван едва сдержал тяжелый вздох. Пожалуй, теперь он понимал, как порой тяжело было Квай-Гону с ним. Обучать падавана оказалось нелегкой задачей. Особенно когда этот самый падаван, казалось, просто плевал на все советы и увещевания.

— Ты слишком невнимателен, Энакин, — произнес Оби-Ван, отводя меч. Энакин опустил свой, но взгляд, слишком веселый для провинившегося, не оторвал. Для него тренировки до сих пор были игрой, хоть Оби-Ван вот уже сколько времени просил его относиться к ним серьезнее. — Как думаешь, почему ты пропустил удар?

— Потому что отвлекся, учитель.

— И чего бы тебе это стоило в реальном бою? — задал Оби-Ван следующий вопрос.

— Головы, учитель, — в голосе Энакина не слышалось ни капли вины. Крифф, ему все еще было _весело_. Оби-Ван все-таки вздохнул и, убрав рукоять деактивированного меча на пояс, отвернулся, поправляя ворот.

— Постарайся быть внимательнее, — кинул он через плечо. — Кажется, я уже говорил, что твой разум должен быть чист во время боя.

— Я рад бы, учитель, — отозвался Энакин неожиданно серьезно, — но рядом с вами это _так_ сложно.

Оби-Ван скорее почувствовал, чем услышал шаг, и ощутил теплые ладони на плечах. А затем Энакин прижался к нему, переведя руки на грудь и горячо дыша на ухо.

Он не в первый раз вел себя так, и не в первый раз их тренировка заканчивалась подобным образом. Оби-Ван устал объяснять, что джедаям запрещено испытывать привязанности, что он — учитель Энакина, а между учителем и падаваном не должно быть такого рода отношений. Энакин просто не слушал — или же и вовсе не хотел слушать. А еще он был чертовски упрям, и сколько бы раз Оби-Ван ни пытался его остановить, упорно шел до последнего и не прекращал попыток.

— Энакин, — предупреждающе произнес Оби-Ван.

— Да, учитель? — тихо спросил тот, проведя носом по краю уха. — Только не говорите, что я должен перестать, потому что я не перестану.

Оби-Ван дернул уголком рта: вечная история. Впрочем, он помнил себя в возрасте Энакина и отнюдь не платонический интерес к Квай-Гону. Но, в отличие от Энакина, Оби-Ван всегда держал себя в руках и не давал своим чувствам брать верх. Оби-Ван никогда не позволял себе такого поведения со своим учителем.

Энакину стоило бы поучиться у него терпению.

— Сколько раз мне повторять, — устало начал Оби-Ван, — что между нами…

— …не должно быть подобной связи, — закончил за него Энакин. — Я знаю, учитель.

Оби-Ван почувствовал его дыхание на шее, ощутил пересохшие губы, коснувшиеся ее, легкий укус, не оставивший следов. Пришлось закрыть глаза и медленно сосчитать до десяти, стараясь не обращать внимания на ладони, что прошлись от груди до низа живота и замерли там. Крифф, с Энакином и его упрямством тяжело было справляться.

— Но еще я знаю, — продолжил тот, — что вы хотите этого так же, как и я. Разве не так?

— Нельзя, Энакин, — делано-спокойно проговорил Оби-Ван, хотя его сердцебиение участилось, а внизу живота скрутился горячий узел.

— Можно, — возразил Энакин. — Один раз, учитель. Я прошу вас, — он забрался пальцами за пояс штанов, касаясь кожи, и это прикосновение едва ли не обожгло Оби-Вана, — об одном лишь разе. Это не привязанность. Это всего лишь секс. Разве мне многое нужно?

Он вжался в спину Оби-Вана еще сильнее, и тот задницей почувствовал крепкий стояк. У него и самого в штанах было то же самое. Да уж, обычно ему лучше удавалось контролировать себя.

Может, в чем-то Энакин был прав. Да, Оби-Ван действительно хотел его; да, правила действительно можно было истолковать так, чтобы секс не находился под запретом, если не положит начало или же будет следствием привязанности.

— Пожалуйста, — шепнул Энакин ему на ухо, а затем осторожно куснул мочку.

И Оби-Ван понял, что, похоже, сегодня не устоит. Джедай должен быть выше своих желаний, но что делать, если искушение _настолько_ сильно, если оно принимает столь соблазнительный облик? И предлагает, казалось бы, идеальный выход?

И он сдался. Поймал так и замершие за поясом руки Энакина и мягко отвел их от себя. Тот издал расстроенный вздох, но Оби-Ван уже развернулся к нему лицом. Протянул руку и коснулся ладонью щеки, ловя удивленный взгляд Энакина, не ожидавшего, похоже, что он капитулирует.

— Один раз, — предупредил Оби-Ван и потянулся за поцелуем.

Он успел углядеть торжествующую улыбку, прежде чем их губы соприкоснулись. Поначалу — почти целомудренно, словно они оба боялись нарушить границы, пока оба наконец не высвободили все то напряжение, что искрило между ними и которое Оби-Ван так старательно пытался не замечать.

Поцелуй, одновременно и лишенный мягкости, и наполненный какой-то щемящей нежностью, еще больше возбудил обоих. Оби-Ван так увлекся им, что не сразу почувствовал чужие ладони на своей заднице, а когда осознал это, притянул Энакина еще ближе к себе, надавив ладонью на поясницу. Тот в ответ несдержанно потерся о него стояком, одновременно аккуратно покусывая нижнюю губу.

Оби-Ван выдохнул ему в рот и просунул ладонь между ними, дергая завязки сначала штанов Энакина, потом — своих. Тот на мгновение замер, тяжело дыша, после чего опустил голову, лбом прижимаясь к лбу Оби-Вана, и это казалось интимнее, чем все действия до этого.

Оби-Ван приспустил их штаны, перехватил ладонью члены и провел ей, крепко сжатой, до основания. Без смазки она скользила тяжело, но оторвать ее сейчас, чтобы смочить хотя бы слюной, казалось кощунством.

Он продолжил двигать ладонью, постепенно ускоряя темп. Поднял взгляд на Энакина — тот прикрыл глаза, не замечая катившуюся по виску каплю пота, а его неровное дыхание Оби-Ван ощущал кожей. Такой Энакин казался открытым и доверчивым, будто отдавшим свою жизнь и судьбу ему, Оби-Вану. Тот будто наяву почувствовал эту фантомную власть, и это ощущение было приятным.

Он легко коснулся губами раскрытых губ, словно говоря, что не предаст его доверия, а потом приник легким поцелуем к ключицам. Падаванская косичка коснулась щеки Оби-Вана невесомым щекочущим движением, но он почти не обратил на это внимания, втягивая кожу ртом осторожно, чтобы не оставить следов. Энакин рвано выдохнул, и Оби-Ван почувствовал, как чужая ладонь легла поверх его, не направляя или ускоряя, а давая поддержку.

Он взял тот же быстрый ритм, чувствуя, что надолго его не хватит. Отстранился и снова посмотрел на Энакина — тот все держал глаза закрытыми и прикусил губу, сдерживая стоны. Оби-Ван вновь прижал ладонь к его щеке и провел по губам большим пальцем, который Энакин тут же поймал и втянул в рот, облизывая.

Это стало последней каплей. Оби-Ван с силой провел по их членам, накрыл головки ладонью, чтобы не запачкать одежду, и кончил, чувствуя, как пульсацией выливается из него сперма. Энакин толкнулся в руку в последний раз и последовал за ним, прикусив подушечку пальца. Его ладонь поверх ладони Оби-Вана цепко сжалась, словно он боялся, что, отпусти он ее, все окажется сном. Оби-Ван отлично понимал это его чувство — ему и самому все казалось нереальным.

Энакин раскрыл глаза, ловя его взгляд, и неожиданно широко улыбнулся. Расслабил ладонь, зацепился ей за одежду Оби-Вана и вовлек его в долгий, трепетный поцелуй, который тот не стал прерывать.

— Вот видите, учитель, — торжествующе произнес Энакин, когда они наконец оторвались друг от друга. — Я знал, что вам понравится.

Оби-Ван не стал сдерживать улыбку, но все равно строго произнес:

— Один раз. Помни это.

— Конечно, учитель, — с покорностью заверил его Энакин, но его взгляд был слишком хитрым. Поправляя одежду и на нем, и на себе, Оби-Ван мысленно отметил, что тот явно планировал перевести этот «один раз» на постоянную основу.

И, что самое ужасное, Оби-Ван, кажется, не имел ничего против.


End file.
